Truth or Dare
by Morcia2004
Summary: The BAU team is over at Penelope's place watching movies. After the movies are over, Emily had a good idea for a game to play. When they start playing the game it gets hot and heavy real fast.


A/N: This story is gonna be shorter than my other ones. This story is also very _**CRINGEY**_ . I found this story that I wrote awhile back and I edited a little bit and hopefully it sounds better now than t did the first time I read this.

 _ **SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS**_

"Hey everyone." I said as I walked into the bullpen.

I got many greetings from all of them, "Hey are we still on for movie night at my house tonight?"

JJ looked up and said, "Yes."

Spencer said, "Yeah, sure Garcia."

Derek smiled and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world baby."

Emily, and Hotch shook their heads yes.

"Okay, well everyone remember 7:00"

"Hey, pen, do you mind if Em and I come over a little early?" JJ said before walking away.

"Of course not silly." I responded laughing.

After that, everyone started to head home and get ready for movie night. When I arrived home I went to my closet, got out my shorts that stopped before my mid-thigh and a shirt that hung off my right shoulder. After I got done dressing I heard a knock at my front door. I opened it and it was Emily and JJ, I stepped aside so they could come in and closed the door behind them.

"Sexy Garcie." Emily said laughing.

"Umm, thank you, I guess." I said as I giggled a little.

I walked them both over to my movie shelf and we started seeing what we had to watch, since it was the girl's movie decision this week. Usually we watched two movies and just hung out afterwards.

"I was thinking, maybe a scary one then a comedy?" JJ spoke up.

"Oooooo, that's a good idea JJ." I responded.

"Okay, what scary movie?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" I said.

JJ and Emily looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious pen,"

"Well it is a scary movie" I said smiling.

"Well, ok we got movie number one." JJ said as she grabbed the case and put it on the table.

We all were looking through the movies then Emily spoke up. "Hey guys, what about daddy's home, isn't that supposed to be funny?"

"Actually yeah it is, it has Will Ferrell and Mark Wahlberg, hilarious." JJ said next

"Ok, movie number two," I grabbed the case and put it with the other one.

JJ, Emily, and I all sat on the couch waiting for 7:00 to get here after the choice was made. When it was about 7 I heard a knock at the door, I ran and answered it, it was Derek and Spencer I let them in and we strolled into the living room. We all were sitting around until Hotch arrived. When we were all there Derek said,

"So what movies did these ladies choose for tonight?"

"Well we chose a scary movie and then a comedy…"

"Okay?" Derek said looking confused.

Then JJ held up the two cases.

Hotch looked at the three of us, smiled, and said, "Well ladies, I think these are the greatest movie choices you've guys have ever made."

All of the guys smiled and shook their head in agreement. We all took our spots around my living room. Derek was sitting on the end of the couch, I was curled up next to him, almost in his lap, Hotch beside us with Emily curled up next to him, and JJ and Spencer were on the loveseat, as Texas chainsaw massacre started playing. We all were surrounded by blankets and I reached over Derek and turned off the lamp, giving perfect view of my cleavage under my loose shirt. The room was dark. Derek's arm was around me and his hand was on my lower back. We started playing the movie. It started to get scary. Emily, JJ, and I started to hide under our blankets. I felt Derek's arm tighten around me and he kissed the top of my head.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Hey baby girl it's over." I uncovered my head and the person started the chainsaw. Emily, JJ, and I all jumped 3 feet in the air. The guys started laughing.

I looked at Derek. "That was not funny Mr. Morgan, I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight, thanks."

"Oh come on baby, you know I was just playing."

"I guess so." I responded.

"Come on" He said as he pulled me into his lap. I laid my head down on his chest.

He kissed my head and leaned in and whispered "I'm sorry baby girl."

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
